


Let That Be A Lesson…

by badly_knitted



Series: The Nosy-Verse [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nosy gets an unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let That Be A Lesson…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #97 Sweet & Sour at fan_flashworks

Ianto and Rhys were busy in the Hub’s small kitchen, preparing food for the surprise engagement party the team had decided to throw for Tosh and Owen. Nosy was lurking under the table ‘helping’, which mostly meant it was there to clean up if anything edible got dropped by accident, such as a stray nut or chocolate chip.

The two chefs had outdone themselves with an array of cakes and cookies, quiches and sausage rolls, tasty sandwiches and fresh fruit salad. Ianto was just putting the finishing touches on his speciality, a mouth-wateringly delicious lemon and ginger cheesecake, when Jack walked in and attempted to sneak a taste. As Ianto slapped Jack’s hand away, he caught the edge of something with his arm, knocking it to the floor. Nosy pounced, grabbing whatever it was and biting down.

Immediately, Nosy’s fluff stood on end, its eyes squeezed shut, its snout screwed up and its whole body shuddered from nose to tail. It quickly spat out the offending object.

“Let that be a lesson to you,” Ianto told it sternly. “I told you one of these days your nosiness would get you in trouble and you’d grab something that didn’t taste nice. Raw lemon doesn’t make a very good snack, does it?”

Nosy opened its eyes and looked up at him with a pained and suitably chastened expression, humming mournfully and rather squeakily.

Ianto sighed and shook his head.

“Here, I suppose you’d better have a sugar cookie to take the sour taste away.” 

He offered the cookie and Nosy sniffed at it cautiously before accepting it, wary of getting another unpleasant surprise. Munching the sweet treat and hoovering up the crumbs, Nosy’s body gradually relaxed, its fluff smoothing out again.

“Think it’s learned its lesson?” Jack asked.

“I doubt it. It’s always going to try to sneak treats when no one’s looking,” Ianto said ruefully. “Just like you. Here.” He handed Jack a sugar cookie too. “Now get out of here and let us finish up or we won’t be ready when Tosh and Owen get back.” He shooed Jack out of the kitchen and went back to work, cutting thin slices of lemon to decorate the cheesecake, and looking around cautiously before sneaking a slice for himself. Nosy might not like sour lemon, but that just meant there was more for Ianto!

The End


End file.
